The present invention relates to a new and improved ballast apparatus for aiding in righting a capsized boat. More particularly, the ballast apparatus of the present invention is especially adapted for aiding a person in righting a capsized sailboat such as a sailing catamaran or multi-hull type power boat wherein a great amount of righting moment is required in order to restore the capsized hull to an upright position.
Modern catamaran sailboats and multi-hull power boats are generally difficult to right once they have capsized, especially if only one person is aboard. It is often very difficult when capsizing occurs for one person alone to return a capsized multi-hull boat to an upright condition.